


A Late Grasp of Things

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong realises something way too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Grasp of Things

sungjong’s thin fingers brush over the cover of the book, dust collecting on the tip of his fingers and he narrows his eyes — how long had he left it on the shelf for it to become like this? but then again, the black notebook doesn’t draw his attention.

he opens the soft cover and out falls a letter. was that the letter that howon had told him about? 

he lets the notebook fall down on his sheets before he picks up the letter. it’s sprayed with perfume and he can’t help but to laugh — he imagines howon grimacing while spraying the envelope, dongwoo probably told him it’s a good idea. unbelievable. 

but it’s a very howon-like smell, is it his cologne? sungjong gives a hum in thought before he takes out the paper inside and reads it. 

it’s what he expected it to be, a love confession. he can’t help but to lose his smile, his lips pressing together into a thin line and he looks at the date the letter was written. 

it was written on the 14th of september, 2014, it's been a while since.

sungjong frowns, folding the letter close again and now he remembers what howon meant last year with telling him to check his shelf. 

he realises now why howon hardly contacts him anymore.


End file.
